Love Story in Alabasta
by ChAdCoRsA
Summary: It's about the pairing Vivi x Kohza. The two have to suffer and turn to a feeling of chaos and simply don't know if they really love each other. Jealousy also plays a large role, of which there are plenty in this FF.  Kohza x Vivi x Ace
1. The strange girl

For almost three months, after the war unleashed by Sir Crocodile, there was finally peace in Alabasta. Luffy and his crew, who saved Alabasta from Sir Crocodile and his Baroque-Works, were already in a long time at sea. The people of Alabasta had worked very hard in the past few months to rebuild the destroyed cities. Just in time for King's Birthday, the construction work was finished and the people of Alabasta could finally begin to live again normally.  
>Not just the big cities like Arbana and Rainbase were rebuilt, but also the small towns and oasis like Ido and Elumalu. Also the oasis of Yuba, to which Toto had never ceased to believe, was rebuilt. And in this small oasis the story began:<p>

It was 9.00 o' clock in the morning but for Kohza it was still in the middle of the night when he was suddenly awakened by his father.  
>"Get up, Kohza! It is already 9.00 o' clock!", his father yelled at him through half-open window.<br>"What do you mean by 'already'?", Kohza said with yawning voice and stretched himself spasmodically in his bed.  
>"Have you already forgotten about it?", Toto asked his son stunned.<br>Kohza stared at him unknowing and replied: "What?"  
>"Today's King Cobra's birthday!", the old man yelled at Kohza.<br>"It's all right! Then we just send him a card and we're done!", Kohza suggested relaxed.  
>"Are you mad? The king has invited us personally! And you should know that very few were only invited because the King didn't want to celebrate that great!", Toto said excitedly to his son.<br>Kohza was silent for a moment and then he said:  
>"But why us? I mean, that he has invited you is so obvious. You finally have always trusted him and never doubted him. But ... "<br>Kohza was again silent for a moment and Toto waited nervously that he went on.  
>"But...why does he invite just me? After all, I was the rebel leader and I fell for Sir Crocodile's trick. I really thought that the king lies to his people and betrays! And then when I knew the truth, I couldn't even stop my own people! He wouldn't invite such a failure like me!", Kohza criticized himself in a serious tone.<br>"Don't talk nonsense, boy!", his father shouted at him.  
>Kohza looked at him in amazement.<br>"Everyone makes mistakes! But the King can forgive! Or has he, as you appeared at the palace during the war, accused you in any way?", Toto continued his argument. Kohza thought back to the situation and noticed that his father was actually right.  
>"No, he didn't!", he answered his father.<br>"There you are! Then hurry up and get ready now, otherwise we won't make it in time to Arbana!", Toto asked his son.  
>When Toto was gone, Kohza was again falling into his bed and thought of the coming evening.<br>"Well, if that's good times!", he wondered insecurely.

After about 10 minutes Kohza was finished and he was about to go to his father. He looked again toward the house and wanted to go in that moment, but suddenly he saw a strange girl lying in the sand.  
>"Who's that?", he asked himself unknowing.<br>After a few seconds thinking time, he finally ran up to her to find out what had happened.  
>"Hey, little one! Get up! ", Kohza said to her.<br>But she wasn't responding and slowly the brown-haired man got scared that it could be something serious.  
>"What's wrong with her? Is she thirsty?", he asked himself nervously.<br>He quickly carried her to the related well and tried to give her some water, but she could only swallow painfully. Kohza wondered what he should do with her now and decided to bring her to his house first.

There he laid her gently in his bed, covered her with his blanket and laid her a wet washcloth on the forehead.  
>"I'm just wondering what a little girl is doing alone in the desert? Did she get lost or did she lost her parents?", the rebel leader thought worriedly.<br>In that moment his father shouted through the window: "Kohza! What's keeping you? We need to..."  
>But his father stopped when he saw the little girl in his son's bed.<br>"Who's that, Kohza?", Toto asked surprised the brown-haired man.  
>"I don't know! I've just seen her half dead with thirst on the outskirts of Yuba and that's why I've given her some water. But it looks like she needs some rest.", Kohza explained to his father.<br>Toto looked sadly and disappointed at the same time to the ground, because he knew he had to stay there to help his son with looking after the girl.  
>He had in fact, as Yuba was rebuilt, promised to take care of any injured passengers, who came to the oasis. He emphasized that there would be nothing more important than helping people who need help. Kohza remembered those words, but knew that the King's birthday was also important for his father.<br>"Hey, why are you looking so sad? You should rejoice that the King has invited you!", the young man tried to cheer his father up.  
>"Yes, but Kohza! You know what I said then ", Toto muttered in a low voice.<br>"No `but ! You have to go to Arbana now and celebrating with the King his birthday!", Kohza contradicted with a grin.  
>"But what about the girl? We have to...", Toto tried to explain to his son, who interrupted him and tried to reassure him.<br>"You don't have to do anything! I've found the girl and I'm the one who has to care about her! And now hurry up, otherwise you'll be late! That doesn't look good at all!", Kohza discussed with him while he pushed him out the door.  
>Toto turned around and looked worriedly toward the house.<br>"Somehow I can't help feeling that this is just an excuse from him, that he doesn't have to come along! But where should he have this girl from? ", Toto pondered suspiciously.  
>But eventually he went away from the house and accepted that he had to go alone to Arbana.<p>

Sighing, the rebel leader threw himself in his hammock in the house and was relieved that he hadn't come along.  
>"It wasn't planned, but nevertheless it seems to me handy!" Kohza noted with satisfaction.<br>Thoughtfully, he looked over to the strange girl, hoping that soon she woke up to ask her about her name, and other things. Shortly thereafter, he fell asleep in his hammock.

In the meantime four hours have passed and Toto and his men had arrived in Rainbase, where they took a break. While Toto's companions were looking around in the city and were talking to people about the last 3 exhausting months, the old man looked for a place in the shade to rest. For him there was only one subject on which he could ponder for hours:  
>Was that girl a trick or did Kohza really care about her?<br>Because of all the heat it was still difficult for Toto to grasp a clear idea.  
>"Maybe I should just trust him!", he mused, trying to finally get some sleep.<p>

At the same time in Yuba, Kohza woke up and started stretching, still a bit sleepy, in his hammock. With half-open eyes, he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and fell in shock from his hammock.  
>"Ouch! What? Almost 1.30 pm? That means that I've slept about four hours!", Kohza noticed surprised.<br>After the pain had subsided slowly, he looked to the girl and hoped he didn't wake her up by his crash. He went to her and bent slightly over her bed. At that moment, he suddenly felt like a hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down and noticed...  
>"You're awake!", the brown-haired man said surprised to the girl.<p>

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at Corsa with a distant look. A couple of seconds the two were staring at each other without saying a word.  
>"What's your name, girl?" Kohza asked her gently.<br>But the girl continued with staring at him and watched how he knelt in front of her bed.  
>"What has happened? Did you loose your parents? ", he asked her worriedly and stroked her left cheek. At that moment the girl tore her eyes wide open and blushed a little. Kohza suspected that her fever had risen again and took the washcloth that had slipped from her forehead. He got up and went to a bucket of water to make the washcloth wet again. The girl watched his every move until he got back to her bed. He carefully laid the wet washcloth on her forehead and asked her again:<br>"Please tell me your name! I can definitely help you!"  
>But the girl was stubborn and didn't speak a single word with him. Slowly he began to despair.<br>"Ok! How do you want! Then I'll go to gasp of fresh air! Perhaps you are thinking about it!", Kohza suggested as he rose from the ground.  
>Without saying another word, he went to the door and opened it. The girl was staring at him all the time. But when he turned to her, she looked away quickly and the brown-haired man then left the house. After he had closed the door behind him, he sighed wearily.<br>"It's really a hard nut! But somehow I have to find out how her name is and where she comes from! I must necessarily think of something! ", Kohza considered thoughtfully.

At the same time in Rainbase, Toto had left his place in the shade and looked a bit around in the town. He tried to distract himself with the attractions in Rainbase. But there was just nothing in the world that could stop him from thinking of his son.  
>After half an hour, so at 3.00 o' clock, Toto and his men found themselves together again and continued their journey to Arbana.<p>

Meanwhile Kohza was sitting pensively on a stone and wondered, what he could do to bring the girl to speak.  
>"If nothing comes to my mind, I'll really get a problem!", Kohza said depressed to himself.<br>Suddenly a voice said from behind:  
>"What problem do you have? Maybe I can help?"<br>Kohza turned startled around and saw Okame, one of his best friends, looking at him smiling.  
>"Okame! What...I mean...well...", he stammered nervously.<br>"It's okay, Kohza! Although there is nothing to me, I would still like to know if I can help you!", Okame calmed him and sat down beside him on the stone.  
>"After all, I want a good friend to help, if he has problems.", she told him.<br>"Yes, you're right! But I don't know if you can really help me!", the young man tried to give her to understand.  
>"Just tell me what's going on! Then we'll see if I can help you or not!", Okame suggested with a smile.<br>So Kohza began to tell her everything.

After he had done that, Okame didn't look that cheerful anymore and realized why the rebel leader was so worried.  
>"I understand your concerns! You would like to help the girl, but if you don't know anything about her, then it's really hard to do! ", Okame summarized.<br>"Exactly, I just don't know what to do with her yet! She makes absolutely no signs that she wants to talk with me!", Kohza added.  
>For a moment there was silence. But suddenly the brown-haired woman rose like lightning from the stone and made him a proposal.<br>"How about if I would talk to her? Perhaps she trusts a female person more. It's worth a try, right? ", she suggested decisively.  
>At first Kohza was staring at her a little skeptical and then he said:<br>"Well if you mean! There are still little miracles!"  
>Immediately, the both were on the way to Toto's house. A few meters before, Okame asked Kohza for something.<br>"You wait here, please! She shouldn't believe that I was sent here to question her.", she told him.  
>The young man agreed and hid behind a house while he watched Okame disappeared in the house and hoped that she will have success.<p>

Since Okame was gone into Toto's house, there were already 20 minutes gone. Slowly Kohza couldn't hold it out anymore and he would prefer to storm immediately into the house. But in that moment he heard how the door opened. Like a lightning he stood up and ran to Okame to learn from her what she had found out.  
>"And? What is? Did she tell you her name and what happened to her?", the brown-haired man wanted to know excitedly.<br>"Yes! She says that her name is Tracey and that...", the young woman replied with her head down and without ending her sentence.  
>"What's the matter? Is something wrong? Why didn't you go on with talking?", Kohza asked impatient.<br>Okame slowly lifted her head again and went on.  
>"Well...she can...she can't remember anything!", she tried to explain it piece by piece.<br>Kohza was stunned when he learned that and couldn't bring out a single word anymore.  
>But he pulled himself together and asked her:<br>"But...but why can't she remember anything more?"  
>"She couldn't even remember that.", the young woman gave him as answer.<br>The rebel leader was speechless, wondering nervously how it should proceed.  
>"Oh, Kohza! By the way, the little girl wants to talk to you! She says it's very important!", she informed his friend.<br>With this sentence Okame brought him, who was totally confused, back into the now. "What! So very suddenly she wants to talk to me? Why? ", Kohza asked confused.  
>"She didn't say!", Okame answered.<br>"Probably it's something between you and her only!", she surmised.  
>"I have to go now! Good luck!", the brown-haired woman said and walked away.<p>

With heart pounding from excitement, Kohza went inside and closed the door. He looked nervously over at Tracey, who now no longer lay in bed, but sat. He slowly walked up to her and knelt in front of her bed to be with her on an equal footing. Tracey looked at him with a serious look, what made the young man very confused, because he didn't know how he should respond. The first of the two who spoke up was Tracey.  
>"Why did you save me?", she asked him in a grave tone, without looking at him.<br>"What?", Kohza replied confused on this strange question.  
>"I asked you why you saved me!" Tracey repeated her question angry.<br>The rebel leader was very surprised about this tone and fell from fright backward.  
>"I understood your question! I just don't know why you ask me such a question! I think the answer is clear!", Kohza told her while he brought himself back to his starting position.<br>"Why should this be that clear?", Tracey wanted to know and said this in a disinterested tone.  
>"It's easy! It's self-evident that you help injured people! And besides, this is the motto of this oasis", the brown-haired man told her.<br>But she wasn't satisfied with this explaining and went on with asking.  
>"Why should you help someone that you don't know at all?", the red-haired girl asked him bluntly.<br>But Kohza knew the answer to every question and explained it to her:  
>"Where there is the difference? The doctors don't know all of their patients personally but they're helping them! And even if the patient isn't a good person, they do! They don't care about it! They meet only their duty, and indeed to help people!"<p>

Tracey paused and then said finally:  
>"And what if I didn't want to be rescued at all? For me there is no more reason to life! I can remember nothing, except my name, and I have no one for whom it is worth living!"<br>Kohza's face turned into an angry look that you could barely even put into words. In a flash he got up, grabbed Tracey, with a firm hand grip, moved her over to himself and yelled at her: "Are you really completely daft? How can you just say something? There is always someone for whom it is worth living! As long as there is this person, you have a reason to live!"  
>Tracey couldn't hold back her tears. And finally they rolled down her cheek and landed on the bedcover. She just didn't know how she should interpret Kohza's words. On the one hand, she was pretty mad at him that he had yelled at her, but on the other hand, she was also touched that she was worth so much that he didn't want her to throw away her life.<br>"Why...why...did you scream at me like that? I...I'm telling the truth! I don't have anyone! Why should I still live? ", Tracey tried to make it clear to the young man, while her tears disabled her when she was speaking.  
>At that moment, Kohza did something Tracey had never expected. He pulled her to himself, hugged her and wrapped his arms around her.<br>"But you've got a reason to live," he whispered with a pleasant voice into her ear.  
>Tracey's tears ran down her quivering eyes and landed on the bedcover again.<br>The brown-haired man went on:  
>"You can't remember your past, but it doesn't matter because you will now start a new life! I promise that I will always look after you and I'll try that someday you will feel to be something special for someone too!"<br>Tracey didn't even know how to answer him, but somehow she felt that Kohza would soon be the reason or the person to live on for. While she thought this, she pressed herself to him more and more, because he was the most important thing in her life now and when he no longer would have been there, it would have been no reason for her to continue living.


	2. Finally in Arbana

Kohza realized that he had managed to win her trust. And his words were sincere, although he still had the aim at the beginning, to bring Tracey necessarily to her parents. But when he learned that she had no recollection of her parents and would prefer to die, he had compassion on her, and felt somehow responsible for her. As Kohza awoke from his thoughts again, he noticed that Tracey was asleep cause of all her crying and so he put her carefully back into bed, covered her, crept quietly out of the house and closed the door carefully behind himself.  
>With hands in pockets and a smug grin the brown-haired man moved away from the house and sat down on his stone. He breathed deeply in and out and looked at the bright blue sky. He knew it was a great responsibility to look after a child and that he really had no experience in dealing with children, but he still wanted to do this challenge for Tracey.<br>"Well, it won't be easy, but at least I will then realize what it's like to have a little sister. And I'm sure Tracey will get along well with the kids who are here in Yuba.", Kohza thought.  
>"I wonder where my father may be now?", he mused as he looked dreamily into the cloudless sky.<p>At the same time, Kohza's father and his people were on their way towards the river. To cross the river would normally take a long time to complete, but the KungFu seals using a giant whale which transported the passengers over the river. And so it wasn't a difficult hurdle anymore to reach Arbana within a quarter of an hour.<br>Toto and his men had arrived safely on the shore and continued their way to Arbana. It was already 4 o' clock and in 2 hours the celebration of the king would begin. If they hurried, they would still make it in time.

In the next few hours nothing special passed. Kohza and a part of the men from Yuba dug as always for water in the late afternoon and Toto and his people saw on their way up to Arbana only sand and dunes.  
>At half past 5 Kohza had dinner with his friends Okame and Kebi and he told them what had happened between him and Tracey.<p>

Toto and his people had already reached Arbana and were let in by the soldiers in the city. Amazed, they went through the town and were surprised how beautifully the city was decorated for the birthday of the King. After a while they could already see the palace and soon they had reached the gate in front of the palace. Even here they were let through without problems, as they showed the invitation to the celebration to the soldiers. Their camels were sent behind the palace, where there was an enclosure. In this enclosure there was already a camel, it was Eyelash. He can far well with the King here and he was also often used personally by him. The King was the only male person, besides the women, who was allowed to be on Eyelash's back.

Toto and his men had now arrived at the palace and were in a large hall which was filled with many people from different societies. But until now they hadn't seen any familiar faces.  
>"I really wonder where they all are! Until now there are only people I don't know!", Toto thought confused.<br>But then he suddenly discovered a few farmers from Arbana and came to talk with them. After 10 minutes had passed, the guests waited impatiently for the King.

Suddenly the light was weaker and was directed to a door. Slowly you could see shadows that approaching increasingly the door and would soon reach the hall. After a few seconds it was ready. King Cobra Nefeltari and his daughter Princess Vivi Nefeltari entered the hall. All guests applauded. After the guests had stopped clapping, the King began his speech:  
>"I'm grateful that so many of you are here! We have three tough months behind us and now we have really deserved it to have a great party tonight! As you know, I would rather summarize my speech briefly and I don't want to make a huge event out of my birthday, so I'll finish my speech and only say: Drink and eat as much as you want! It's enough for everyone!"<br>While all the guests cheered King Cobra at that moment, Vivi was thinking about how much they would have to buy if Luffy would also have been there. Therefore, it was good that he wasn't there, but she still had liked to see the Strawhat Crew again.

King Cobra gave the musicians a sign and then they started playing. It sounded a music that wasn't up to date, but it caused among the guests for good mood. While King Cobra slowly worked forward and tried to exchange a word with each of his guests, Vivi was looking for well-known faces. Meanwhile, Toto had already found a new interlocutor, namely Igaram.  
>"Hey, Igaram? Did you survive the last 3 months well?", Toto asked him in a good mood.<br>"Yes. Although there were three grueling months, but we did survive.", Igaram replied.  
>At that moment Chaka and Pell joined the conversation.<br>"Well, Toto? Have you brought Yuba back to bloom?", Chaka asked curiously.  
>"Yes! Yuba isn't quite finished yet, but we are on a good way! Soon Yuba is so beautiful as never before!", Toto boasted around confidently.<br>"Where is actually Kohza?", Pell asked suddenly.  
>"Yes, exactly! It also occurs to me!", added Chaka.<br>"He was also invited. Didn't he want to come along, Toto?", Igaram wanted to know curiously.  
>Toto had feared precisely this question. Although he could tell them the truth, but then there would only be a huge spectacle, because the King didn't want to have half died of thirst people in his country. He would then put everything in motion in order to prevent something, because he thought that by such a trifle could even break out a new war. Cobra was in fact since the end of the war very sensitive when it came to this topic. Toto knew this estimate, but even he sometimes found that the King was exaggerated, and in a certain way just as sensitive and easily irritated, as Igaram. But now, Toto had to think of something.<br>"You know Kohza! He was sleeping so deeply, because he has worked so hard yesterday that I didn't get him just awake! And he has indeed earned his sleep!", Toto tried to explain them.  
>He knew himself that it was a pretty implausible excuse, but he couldn't think of something else! Although Igaram, Chaka and Pell were a little skeptical at first, they swallowed the bait and didn't continue asking. As Toto thought then that he had nothing more to fear now, Vivi suddenly came up to him.<br>"Uncle Toto! Glad you came! ", Vivi said as she was coming toward the old man.  
>She immediately dropped him with joy around the neck.<br>"Oh, Vivi! I see myself looking forward to you too!", replied Toto.  
>But in reality, he wasn't glad at all to see her, because she would ask every moment where Kohza was. Then he had to tell her the same tall story as he did with the other three and this time it would drop him even harder. He knew how sad it would Vivi make. Not only because Kohza wasn't there, but for whatever reason he wasn't there. He also didn't want to represent his son as a bum, for who sleeping was more important than his friends and acquaintances. But since he had already told the other three, he couldn't tell Vivi a different story.<br>"Where is Kohza?", Vivi suddenly asked Toto and pulled him so completely from his deep thoughts.  
>So now it was finally. Now he had to tell her. Even if he didn't want to, he had to explain it Vivi somehow.<br>"Um...listen, Vivi...", he began cautiously.  
>"Yes?", Vivi was curious to him.<br>"So...well...Kohza...he...", Toto stammered in front of them.  
>But before he could continue his sentence at all, a friend of him suddenly came out of nowhere, said he had something very urgent to discuss with Toto and went with him away. Vivi still didn't know what he wanted to say about Kohza and tried to find him somewhere between the many guests on her own. But Wrong! He was nowhere to be found.<br>"Are you looking for something, Vivi?", Pell asked her when he saw her wandering confused through the hall.  
>"Um...well...I am looking for Kohza! Did you see him around here somewhere?", Vivi asked him hopefully.<br>But he had to disappoint her bitterest.  
>"Sorry Vivi, but Kohza isn't here today.", he told her.<br>"What! Why not?", Vivi asked him shocked.  
>"Hasn't Toto told you about it yet?", the brown-haired man asked her surprised.<br>"No, but I think he wanted to.", the young woman suspected.  
>"Well, then I will explain it to you.", he suggested.<p>

After Vivi had heard the whole story, she was a little disappointed by Kohza, but no one noted it, except the good old Terracotta. In order to have some rest, Vivi retired into the kitchen where Terracotta just prepared the snacks. The blue-haired woman sat down at a table with a depressed expression face and supported her face with her right hand.  
>"What's going on, Vivi? Do you get bored?", Terracotta asked her curiously, while she was just snipping a few cucumbers.<br>"I don't know if you can call it boredom!", Vivi replied sighing.  
>"First tell me what's going on, then I can perhaps give you some advice, sweetie!", Terracotta suggested terracotta and went on with her work.<br>After Vivi had told her everything, she just nodded and then said:  
>"You're missing him, right?"<br>"Yes, a lot! I haven't seen him for 3 months! I don't know how he is, whether his wounds are already healed, and what plans he has for his own future and the future of Yuba", Vivi told the cook with a disappointed, thoughtful look.  
>"Don't worry, Vivi! Kohza isn't out of the world! Maybe he'll pass on Christmas or New Year's Eve or even on your birthday?", Terracotta tried to cheer Vivi.<br>But in vain! Instead of calming Vivi, just the opposite happened! Vivi was still raging on Kohza.  
>"He can do what he wants! Apparently he doesn't know anymore what friendship is!", Vivi complaining in a loud, angry tone about her once best friend Kohza.<br>"Now calm down please, Vivi!", the blond-haired woman tried to persuade her.  
>"No! Luffy and the others were always there for me! We were a team! We have always kept together! Nothing was more important than our friendship! How can there exist a friendship when you don't see the other one anymore?", the young woman explained angrily.<br>Terracotta had to give her right. The Strawhat crew was still much further away from her and they have no opportunity to visit Vivi. But Kohza had an unique opportunity that he had, in the truest sense of the word there, just missed out! Vivi didn't want to continue annoying Terracotta with her problems and so she said goodbye.  
>"What! Do you already want to go to bed now? But it's only 6.45 pm!", the blond-haired woman asked surprised.<br>"I know, but I need some rest now! Also I don't go straight to bed, I still read a book!", Vivi said to her.  
>"And if anyone asks where I am, then just say that I'm sick and I don't want to be disturbed by anybody!", the blue-haired woman told Terracotta.<br>Then they told each other good night and Vivi disappeared from the kitchen.

45 minutes later, around half past 7, King Cobra came completely drunk to Terracotta in the kitchen.  
>"What is wrong with you, King Cobra?", she asked him in surprise.<br>"Why? What should it be? I just wanted to know where Vivi is!", Cobra said with a voice that made audible how drunk he was.  
>"Vivi has already gone to bed, because she felt sick and she doesn't want to be disturbed!", the blond-haired woman explained him.<br>Cobra didn't really take notice of it and only said:  
>"Yes ok! She isn't yet old enough to stay up that long!"<br>Terracotta was surprised that Cobra couldn't even remember the age of his daughter in his intoxication. But without even saying another word to her, he disappeared from the kitchen and having fun with his guests in the great hall again.  
>After 5 hours party, at 11 o' clock, all the guests took their leave and went home. Only Toto and his people, who were Cobra's special guests and had to travel the longest way to Arbana, were allowed to stay in the palace.<p>

The next morning, at 8 o' clock, Vivi felt a pleasant, warm light and slowly opened her eyes. It was the sun that shone so beautiful, warm, and woke her. The young woman crawled under her blankets out and tormented painfully out of bed, even though she just had read until 9 o' clock yesterday evening and was then asleep fairly quickly. She walked with small steps toward the nearest window and opened it. The sun shone directly into her face. The blue-haired woman leaned a bit more out the window, so she couldn't feel the warm sun only on her face. Then she finally decided to get dressed.

After about a quarter of an hour the wide-awake Vivi entered the dining room, where she was a little frightened when she saw her father, Toto and his people, Igaram, Chaka and Pell asleep on the table.  
>"What happened here?", Vivi asked stunned.<br>"Well, when men drink!", Terracotta said grinning.  
>"What? My father drank so much that he hasn't even managed to get into bed?", Vivi asked unknowing.<br>"Yes, he was already drunk last night and has been looking for you! I told him that you are already in bed. But he just meant that you aren't old enough for staying up that long!", Terracotta reported.  
>Vivi was a little ashamed of her father and looked down disappointed.<br>"Don't worry, Vivi! Your father is just a man!", the blond-haired woman tried to reassure her.  
>But again she had just reached the opposite like last night. To the topic "typical man" she could think of only one man and this one was Kohza!<br>"Kohza...", Vivi murmured.  
>"Oh, Vivi! If you aren't currently good to say about Kohza, then stop thinking of him and stop saying always his name!", Terracotta recommended her.<br>Vivi knew she was right, but she couldn't stop thinking of Kohza, because on the one hand she just missed him, but on the other hand she was very angry at him.  
>"I also don't want to talk about him or even think of him! I want...", Vivi tried to explain. But somehow she didn't have any idea what she wanted at all. At that moment the snoring men just woke up and were stretching and yawning.<br>"What time is it?", Cobra asked tired.

It's exactly 9.20 am!", Terracotta answered him.  
>First he took the answer relaxed as he didn't even notice it. But suddenly he jumped up like lightning and shouted:<br>"What! Even so late? Today is Tuesday! I still have a couple of meetings with important ambassadors from other countries!"  
>"Now stay calm, King Cobra! The ambassadors will come only in 10 minutes! Until then, you still do it!", the blond-haired woman tried to calm him nervously.<br>"Even in 10 minutes? But until then, we never get the palace clean!", Cobra was stirring up nervously.  
>Suddenly two men arrived unexpectedly in the dining room at this moment. One of them said:<br>"And here we are already! Although 10 minutes earlier, but that surely won't disturb you, right?"  
>Cobra was staring with huge eyes, nearly popped out to him.<br>"How it looks here like?", one of the two men wondered and pointed on the floor.  
>Napkins, toothpicks from the snacks, glasses, sometimes empty, sometimes half full, were laying everywhere.<p>

"Well...it's because...I had birthday yesterday...and we forgot to clean up!", Cobra tried to explain nervously.  
>The two men stared at him silently and made him more and more nervous. But suddenly one of them said:<br>"And why didn't you invite us?"  
>Cobra sighed with relief as he realized that the two men looked relaxed.<br>"Well, there were invited so many and I really didn't want to make a big event out of my birthday anyway!", he tried to explain to them, hoping that they weren't offended.  
>But the two didn't really show a reaction on this and said only:<br>"Well...we hope you and your guests had a lot of fun! And now to the actual topic of why we are here!"  
>Cobra was overjoyed that they finally changed the subject and disappeared with them in another room that was much cleaner.<br>Meanwhile, Terracotta and Vivi covered the table in the dining room. Because the men had slept through, they had to sweep the room as punishment. While Vivi put the plates on the table, she was dreaming and thinking again of Kohza, although she would rather remove him, at least for a few hours, from her memory. 


	3. In love?

At the same time in Yuba, Kohza was still asleep in his hammock. Tracey opened her eyes slowly and looked over to him. She remembered again what the brown-haired man had said to her yesterday and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

After half an hour, at 10 o' clock, the young man finally woke up.  
>"I've slept really well!,", he said in a yawning voice and stretched himself.<br>Cautiously, he tried to get out of his hammock. As he done it, he noticed at once that a tray with bread, cold cut and other breakfast materials were on the small table in the corner. Curious, he went to it and found a piece of paper on which was written: To Corsa!  
>"Who was that?", Kohza asked himself innocently.<br>But because he knew that it was for him, he decided to eat it first and then find out whose it was.

After he had done it, he left the house and asked his friends at first.  
>"Make breakfast? For you? Am I your butler, or what?", said Kebi grinning when the rebel leader asked him.<br>Okame also had to disappoint him.  
>"I'm sorry! It was me either! But I would definitely do it on your birthday!", Okame explained with a small smile.<br>"Nice of you, Okame! But it must be real not!", Kohza said modestly.  
>"Maybe it was Tracey!", Kebi suspected.<br>"Tracey? I can't imagine! She's still too small!", the brown-haired man contradicted.  
>But suddenly he was summoned from a distance.<br>"Kohza! You need to clarify something there! It's really important!", one man shouted.  
>"What? Clarify something?", the rebel leader wondered.<p>

The man brought Kohza and his curious friends, Kebi and Okame, to the location of the problem. The three couldn't believe their eyes. The little Tracey really dug in a deep hole for water!  
>"Tracey! What are you doing? Come back out there now! You're too young for that!", the young man shouted worriedly.<br>"I'm not! And now stop keeping me from my work! After all you got it all in debt, that I must live!", she discussed with him irritated.  
>Kohza didn't agree with her action and while his father was gone, he had the final say here and no one else wasn't allowed to contract him. Without saying anything to her argument, he slid down the sand hole and arrived down at Tracey.<br>"What are you doing here? Leave me alone! I will continue my work!", the red-haired girl gave him to understand angry.  
>But the rebel leader didn't pay her any attention and just went up towards her. Unexpectedly, he took the shovel from her hands and laid it aside.<br>"Hey! What's this? I justed wanted to help! Why don't you let me?", the little girl wanted to know in an irritated tone.  
>Kohza kept calm, but suddenly he showed how upset he really was.<br>"Of course you can help, but not, if you're so small and weak as you are! You actually had to lie in bed and rest now!", the young man tried to make it clear to her in a serious, loud sound.  
>Tracey looked at him angrily and at the same time disappointed because she just wanted to make herself useful, and now everything had gone wrong again. Without saying a word, he took her hand and pulled her the sand hole up behind himself.<br>"Hey! Let go of me! You have to tell me nothing!", Tracey tried to resist in vain.  
>When the two were upstairs, all people stared at them. It was very uncomfortable for her because she hated to be so stared. While Kohza and Tracey passed silently the people, he said to them:<br>"You can now get on with your work! The little girl won't disturbe you anymore!"  
>With these words the men were satisfied, and continued their work. As the brown-haired and the red-haired were further away from the crowd, Okame wanted to follow, but Kebi held her back.<br>"Stay here instead! The two should clarify it with each other!", he advised her.  
>"Well, if you mean!", she replied worriedly and disappointed at the same time.<p>

After a while Kohza and Tracey arrived in Toto's house and when he let her go, she immediately ran to the bed and crawled under the blanket. The young man went to the bed and sat down beside her.  
>"I know that you're mad at me because you actually just wanted to help and I got you embarrassed in front of everybody!", Kohza tried to start a conversation with her. Although Tracey was glad that he realized his guilt, she was still very mad at him. But the brown-haired man didn't give up and kept going on.<br>"It's pretty stupid of me that I treated you that way. Just yesterday I managed to convince you that you can trust me and now I've already abused this confidence again!" the rebel leader explained her his thoughts.  
>"It's all really great that he sees that! Unfortunately, only a little bit too late!", the little girl thought angrily.<br>"But sometimes you lose control when you're worrying about people that mean something to you.", the young man said with a grinning face.  
>Although Tracey couldn't see his grinning face, she could tell by his voice that he was only yelling at the sand hole because she had made him worried. Slowly, she found it very confusing, how Kohza expressed his feelings for her.<br>But at that moment when she thought about it, he suddenly said cheerfully:  
>"I'm really sorry I'm so complicated, but it isn't easy for me to show my feelings for other people! Nevertheless, I promise you that I'll keep my promise to take care of you!"<br>Tracey recalled back to yesterday and what he had told her. Without that the brown-haired reckoned it, the red-haired jumped out from under her blanket, directly into his arms. There she immediately burst into tears and clung tightly to his shirt.  
>"You are really a complete idiot! As if one couldn't even tell a person saying that you like him!", the little girl complained sobbing as she lay crying in his arms.<br>The rebel leader smiled with satisfaction at her, who didn't see it because she had pressed herself tightly to his shirt.

Okame waited impatiently in front of Toto's house in which Kohza and Tracey were already for half an hour.  
>"I wonder when they are finally done! Hopefully Kohza is able to restore Tracey's confidence again!", Okame thought impatiently with excitement.<br>Shortly thereafter, the door opened and the brown-haired came out.  
>"And what has happened? Does she hate you now or what's going on?", the young woman asked him excited.<br>"It's all right, Okame! Between Tracey and me everything is going great! We talked and now she knows that I'm just worried about her when I'm so angry!", he explained.  
>"And I even know now who made my breakfast! That was Tracey! Kebi was right with his conjecture!", Kohza told her.<br>"Really? Then everything is okay now?", Okame asked uncertainly.  
>"Yes! I've just told you! Didn't you listen to me, Okame?", the rebel leader wanted to know with amazement.<br>But the young woman turned away.  
>"Excuse me! I have to get away again!", she answered him embarrassed and ran away.<br>"What's wrong with her?", Kohza asked himself confused.

But after a while, he had forgotten it and chatted with his best friend Kebi.  
>"Is everything ok again with this girl?" Kebi asked him curiously.<br>"Yes, all right! You were right with your conjecture and the breakfast! She was the one who has made it.", the brown-haired told his friend.  
>"I told you so! But now tell me how you've convinced her again!", the black-haired wanted to know.<br>After Kohza had told him everything, his friend warned him:  
>"You should better not take her too many times in the arm, otherwise the little girl comes to taste and gets a crush on you!"<br>"Don't talk nonsense! She is about 10 years younger than me! Such things can't even work!", the rebel leader said irritated and angry at the same time that his friend could ever come to such an idea.

But Kebi's theory didn't seem to be so very wrong, because Tracey, who was in Toto's home in bed and rest, was thinking intensively about this thing.  
>"Hmm...I wonder if he takes everyone who is sad in his arms or if I'm an exception!" the red-haired wondered back and forth.<br>"I mean...he really doesn't look bad! But he doesn't look as if he had interest in girls! I think this is quite normal for him to take a girl in his arms!", Tracey said firmly confused.  
>While she was thinking all the time about this one issue, she didn't notice that she fell asleep slowly. Since yesterday she slept constantly when she was alone and had rest, one by one to another minute, just like in that moment.<p>

Meanwhile, in the palace, everyone was done with breakfast and now they went to their duties and hobbies. While Toto and his men looked a bit around in Arbana, Chaka and Pell went to their posts. Igaram participated in the conversation between the King and the ambassadors and Terracotta completed the washing up in the kitchen. Vivi was the only one who didn't know what to do. So she went to Terracotta in the kitchen.  
>"Um...Terracotta...Can I possibly be of any help to you here?", the blue-haired asked her gently, while she stretched only her head through the kitchen door.<br>"Of course! Come and help me a bit while doing the dishes.", the female cook affirmed her question.  
>Vivi came fully into the kitchen and stood next to Terracotta, who gave her a towel to dry off while she was washing the dishes.<p>

After a while Terracotta noticed that Vivi pondered thoughtfully again over something and she knew it could only be about Kohza. It hurt her in the soul, to see Vivi always so sad and so she wanted to talk seriously to her about it.  
>"Vivi, please listen to me and let's go briefly over to the table.", the blond-haired asked the young woman.<br>"Why? What is it?", the blue-haired wanted to know innocently. But Terracotta didn't answer and pulled her by the arm to the table. When both were seated, the cook asked Vivi gently:  
>"Tell me, Vivi...could it be possible that...I mean, it's just such a guess, but my feeling is just saying that...well, how can I say it to you...could it be that...that you perhaps feel...more than just friendship...for Kohza?"<br>Vivi stared, speechless for a while and first she had to realize what Terracotta had just accused her. It wasn't meant any harm by her, but the blue-haired still found it a bit outrageous from her to talk like that about the friendship between Kohza and her because it was really something special. After a few moments Vivi could finally take position to Terracotta's statement.  
>"Oh crap! That is just nonsense! How do you come on such an absurd idea! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I find it ridiculous that you can think of that at all! ", Vivi told Terracotta, even with a giggling, almost childish voice.<br>But the more the princess denied it, the more the blond-haired was convinced that she was in love with Kohza.  
>"I don't know why it should be that funny!", the cook said in a less giggling sound.<br>Vivi stopped giggling and saw that Terracotta was serious.  
>"Oh, Terracotta! I beg you! Kohza and I are just friends! And it will also never change! You don't need to worry that he and I could be a couple!", the young woman tried to explain to her.<br>"But I wouldn't find it bad if you were a couple! I would very appreciate it because I find that you really would be a nice couple!", the cook contradicted.  
>But Vivi had to disappoint her.<br>"I'm sorry, but I don't want to come together with Kohza! I will keep him as a good friend to talk to him about problems and to have fun with friends! There will never be more! And if I'm honest, I'm no longer upset about him now! I just needed my time to reassure myself. ", the princess said her in detail.  
>Terracotta just stared at her without saying a word.<br>"Well, then I'll go again!", Vivi said goodbye and walked out of the kitchen.  
>Terracotta was still sitting at the table and said to herself:<br>"This little girl is so totally confused, that she has already forgotten that she wanted to help me with the dishes! She can deny as long as she wants, but I know what she really feels for Kohza! "

During the rest of the day nothing special happened more. Toto and his men amused themselves all day in Arbana, Chaka and Pell were at their posts and allowed themselves from time to time also a pause, Cobra and Igaram had all day to do with the ambassadors, Terracotta completed, as always, her housework and Vivi barricaded herself all day in her room and read a book.

In Yuba there was no different. Kohza dug, as always, with Kebi and the other men of the oasis for water, Tracey slept or watched most of the time the men, specially Kohza, while they were digging and Okame once ran here and there around and probably didn't even know where she really wanted to go.  
>In the evening, around 10 o' clock, Kohza wanted to go to bed and climbed into his hammock. But suddenly this one tore and the young man landed rough on the floor.<br>"Damn! That can't be real! Why do I always need something to happen? ", he cursed angrily as he rose from the floor.  
>Tracey, who had watched the whole spectacle saw a chance in it.<p>

This is my chance! He has no choice than to sleep in a bed with me! And if it doesn't mean anything to me to sleep with him in a bed, then I'm not in love with him! But if I'm in such a strange feeling, like getting butterflies in my stomach, then I really fell in love with him!", Tracey thought strategically.  
>"Damn! What should I do now ? I just probably have no choice but run to Kebi and...", said Kohza, but the little girl interrupts him.<br>"Oh crap! Do you no circumstances! We can sleep for two in a bed!" the red-haired suggested.  
>Kohza was a little queasy to mute and he had to think back to Kebi's words, that he shouldn't overdo it with the body contact because Tracey could fall in love with him. But the rebel leader knew that Tracey had only good intentios and it was also an exception today. Therefore the young man took Tracey's offer and went to her in bed. Normally he would take his shirt off because he always slept without it. Because he didn't want to overdo it, he made an exception and kept it on. While Tracey laid on the wall side, Kohza slept on the edge side. So the two didn't touched each other in the least.<br>"Well then, good night, Tracey!", the brown-haired said to her.  
>"Yes, good night!", Tracey replied succinctly.<br>Kohza immediately turned off the light and it came one night rest.  
>"Until now I can't notice anything! That has to mean probably that I'm not in love with him! I knew it!", the little girl stated.<br>But she was wrong.

In the coming night both didn't notice how they turned around and suddenly they didn't lay there where they were actually asleep.  
>Tracey opened her eyes and suddenly felt something thump. It was Kohza's heart, which was very close to her, because she laid very close to his chest. Next, she noticed the open shirt, on which all the buttons, except three ones, were buttoned up. Slowly the red-haired could tell that she was a little weird, but she didn't care. At that moment, she noticed that Kohza put his arm, which was really not jello, but rather the opposite, over her. Finally, she looked into his face that she hasn't really seen yet, because she always wanted to avoid eye contact with him. But now she wished that she didn't ignore the eye contact with him. And she realized that it was a completely stupid idea from her. The red-haired could think what she wanted, but she couldn't deny that she was interested in the brown-haired man. She finally gave up to doubt it. Tracey was really in love, in the more than twice as old Kohza. With that thought she fell asleep and didn't feel guilty at all. Quite the contrary. She was even kind of happy that she had fallen in love with him. Now that he had become even more important for her, she couldn't imagine that she wanted to die once. Kohza had made her life completely upside down, but in a positive way. Without him, she would probably never have found a new purpose in life. <p>


	4. The old meeting place

The next morning Tracey was the first of the two who woke up. Carefully she climbed over Kohza, in order not to wake him and to get out of bed. She didn't know how she should look towards this day. On the one hand, she wasn't that happy to be in love with Kohza, because he felt something else for her. On the other hand, she had, because she was in love, something like butterflies in your stomach, that giving her a happy mood. But Tracey didn't want to worry about what was going on with her feelings. She was just happy that she could finally enjoy one day again. In a good mood she left the house and was trying to raise something to eat, to surprise Kohza with a breakfast again.

But she wasn't the only one who had this idea. Okame had also planned to make breakfast for Kohza and then bring it over to him.  
>While Tracey was still looking for something, Okame was already on her way to the rebel leader and speculated excitedly how he would react.<br>"Of course he will wonder why I make him breakfast, because I just say yesterday that I would make breakfast for him only on his birthday and that's in 5 months.", Okame remembered thoughtfully.

When she finally reached Kohza's house, she was hesitant first at the door and didn't dare to knock. But then she took up all her courage and knocked at last. After she had knocked a few times, she still heard nothing and assumed that Kohza was still asleep, so she just went inside. When she was in the house, she saw that he was still in bed and put her tray, on which was the breakfast, softly on the ground. The brown-haired simply had to take advantage of this opportunity. She had never seen the rebel leader asleep. Quietly, she crept to the bed and stared at him without taking a second the sight of him.

"He's so cute when he sleeps!", Okame gushed embarrassed.  
>Although she would never admit it, but she had fallen in love with Kohza. Yesterday it was aware of her when she had a conversation with him alone the first time. Earlier, when she was still in the rebel army, they never had the chance to have a talk with him alone because he had always plenty to do and there was also no reason to talk to him alone.<br>While Okame was still dreaming, Tracey suddenly came into the house, didn't see the tray with breakfast and then it happened. Tracey fell over the tray and landed with her tray rough on the floor. Now, both had no breakfast for Kohza anymore.  
>"Are you stupid or what? Can't you even better watch out? Look what you've done!", Okame bleated furiously.<br>"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put your stupid tray in the middle of the room!", Tracey argued angrily.  
>"Wait a minute! A tray? What are you doing here with a tray? But you didn't intend to...", the red-haired noticed stunned.<br>"Of course! I was actually going to serve Kohza a homemade breakfast. It would have worked if you hadn't come ! ", Okame accused Tracey.  
>But suddenly Okame also noticed something.<br>"There's another tray! Did you also intend to ", the young woman wanted to know curiously.  
>"Yes! So what! If you hadn't come, it would have worked too!", the little girl said confidently. Now both growled angrily and didn't notice that Kohza awoke cause of the whole spectacle.<br>Overslept, he stretched himself in bed and couldn't believe his eyes when he looked to the right. Anywhere in the room breads, rolls, meats, milk, broken plates and cups were laying around and in the middle of it Tracey and Okame were sitting and shouting at each other.  
>"Hey, you two! Stop this nonsense and finally tell me what's going on here!", Kohza bleated on the two angrily.<br>The both turned around and stared at him speechless.  
>"Kohza! You are already awake?", Okame wondered nervously.<br>"Yes, and how it looks, you would probably have been better if I hadn't even woken up!", the young man replied irritated.  
>"But that's not true, Kohza! I really wanted that you wake up...but not like this! Actually you should wake up in front of a breakfast buffet! But it has unfortunately become nothing...", the young woman tried to explain.<br>"Breakfast buffet? For me?", the brown-haired asked surprised.  
>"Yes! Especially for you!", Okame and Tracey replied with sparkling eyes at the same time. Kohza stared at the two with a surprised look and then he finally said:<br>"That's really cute of you!"  
>"What? Really?", the two said and turned red with embarrassment.<br>"Yes, I find it really nice of you, that you are so tried!", the brown-haired praised both.  
>"I'm just wondering why all the effort? I thought you wanted to make a breakfast buffet for me on my birthday only, Okame?", Kohza wanted to know.<br>Exactly before this question Okame had fear. Actually she should have known that he would ask her that question sooner or later, but somehow she didn't want to admit it. She was always been obsessed with bringing a breakfast buffet to him, in order to collect from him plus points.  
>"So...uh...well...I thought to myself...because you weren't on the celebration of the King, and so you couldn't come into the enjoyment of Terracotta's cooking skills, I thought to myself that I'll simply make a breakfast buffet for you!", the brown-haired explained him nervously.<br>"Well if that's true! I'm really sorry that it has now become nothing! But how does this mess happen?", the young man asked curiously.  
>The breath of Okame and Tracey stopped at the same time. Okame knew that if Tracey would tell her version, Kohza would ask why she had put her tray just to the ground. Okame wouldn't dare to explain to him that she had placed her tray on the floor just because she wanted to watch him sleep.<p>

Tracey had similar concerns and didn't know how she should explain him why she made a breakfast buffet for him again. She just couldn't tell him that she, as a 7-year-old girl, had fallen in love with a 18-year-old aspiring man.  
>While Okame and Tracey stood like rooted in the room and couldn't say a single word, Kohza stared confused at them and wondered why they didn't answered him.<br>"Um... do you intend to answer me today or won't you?", the rebel leader asked them curiously.  
>Okame became increasingly nervous and kept it no longer. Without saying a word, she ran at once like a lightning out of the house. Kohza and Tracey looked after her in surprise.<br>"What's wrong with her?", the brown-haired asked innocently. Tracey knew exactly what was going with Okame. She probably would have reacted the same way but you would never suspect that a little girl might fall in love with a boy twice her age. That's why she didn't had run away.  
>"Well, now she's gone! You can't change it! Then I have to clean this uo on my own. ", the young man said as he slowly rose from his bed.<br>"You want to clean this up alone? Are you crazy? You've got nothing to do with it! I'll do it! You should run after Okame and talk with her!", the red-haired suggested. Kohza looked in amazement at her but then he agreed:  
>"Ok! As you want!"<br>Before the rebel leader left the house, he stopped again and said to Tracey:  
>"Thank you, Tracey! I owe you something!"<br>With these words Kohza left the house and went in search of Okame. Tracey was flattered that he owed her something now. But on the other hand, she was angry, why she told him that he should run after Okame. And then she was still so stupid and offered herself to him as a cleaning woman. Although she collected now many plus points by her willingness to help, she could slap it anyway because she admitted that Okame was now alone with the rebel leader and that could have dire consequences for her if that happened, what she feared most.

While Tracey cared about preparing properly the house again, Kohza was still trying to find unsuccessfully Okame. Although Yuba wasn't particularly large, but there were many ways to hide. Shortly before he almost wanted to quit the search, he recalled earlier than he had built with his family and many other people here in the desert the oasis of Yuba. At that time the children couldn't help much, so they had played all day. Although the Desert Kids were now separated, as some had come to Yuba and the other part remained in Arbana, they still had a lot of fun. Kebi and Okame belonged to the Desert Kids members who had followed their leader Kohza. At that time there were many small hiding place were in Yuba, because the houses weren't completed yet, and therefore they could hide it in them perfectly. Kohza could still remember exactly which was Okame's favorite hiding place. This hiding place still existed, because it had fallen down constantly and the working men had then abandoned it, build it up again and again. Therefore, the building became the headquarters of the Desert Kids, which was later also a kind of youth meeting place, because the members of the Desert Kids soon felt too old for such a band broke it up. Okame could just be in this place, why Kohza went right on track.

After a while he arrived at that, in itself collapsed, house and couldn't even discover Okame. He immediately went into the house, although this was forbidden, because the danger was that the house would collapse completely. As the brown-haired was then in the house, he immediately discovered Okame.  
>"Okame! There you are!", the young man called after her. The brown-haired woman reacted completely surprised and afraid because she hadn't expected that he was even searching for her.<br>"What are you doing here?", Okame wanted to know and she asked this with a very soft, uncertain voice.  
>"Well, isn't that clear? I was looking for you and now I found you!", Kohza explained.<br>"And why did you search for me?", she asked him just as uncertain as the first time.  
>"It's quite clear! I want to know what's wrong with you!", he replied and came slowly toward her.<br>Okame was now very uncomfortable at ease and would prefer to be dissolved into thin air.

But unlike Okame Kohza was confident in this situation and sat down beside her. The young woman realized that she probably already turned red and tried to hide her face as she laid it on her knees and folded her arms in front. The rebel leader knew that she didn't like to talk about her feelings and it was very uncomfortable when something embarrassing happened to her. Therefore he tried to tackle it slowly and struck up a conversation with her:  
>"Why were you running away? I mean, the same thing happened to Tracey and after all she still stayed there! I'm not angry! You have it only meant well!"<br>It was nice of Kohza how he was talking to her but unfortunately it was hard for her to give him an answer. She also found it nice that he sat that close to her, but she just couldn't say what she felt for him. The brown-haired woman had no other choice but to play the sensitive bitch, who wanto to pitied by anyone and just wanted to have her rest. After she had well considered this, she got up to go towards the exit, until Kohza suddenly asked her: "Okame, where are you going?"  
>"Well, I get out of here!", the young woman answered in a bitchy, annoyed tone this time.<br>At the very moment when she wanted to leave the house, a voice called out:  
>"Attention, the ball!"<br>Okame looked puzzled out the window when she realized suddenly, that a ball at breakneck speed flew towards her. Since she noticed it quickly enough, she could still escape in time. The ball, however, slammed full force into a wall in the house and has been stopped. Okame and Kohza looked at each other confused, but were quickly brought back into reality when she suddenly realized that the house was threatening to collapse.  
>"That can't be true! The walls and the ceiling are shaking! The house is about...", Okame said stunned and was unable to finish her sentence, because Kohza had already gripped her hand and pulled her towards the exit. When they were only a few meters away from the output, he suddenly noticed that a boulder from the ceiling, fell towards the exit. Without having inaugurated Okame in his deliberations, he pushed her through the exit to the outside. While the young woman tried not to lose her balance while balancing through the exit, she turned the rebel leader and just saw how he was buried slowly under the rocks.<br>"Kohza!", she yelled desperately after him.

Okame fell roughly to the ground, but it didn't matter at the moment, because she had huge fear for Kohza, who was now buried under probably an infinite number of rocks.  
>"Kohza!", she screamed again and began to cry uncontrollably.<br>Slowly, the residents of Yuba were attentive to the situation and rushed to the brown-haired who was sitting distraught on the ground in front of the collapsing building. Kebi was the first who start talking to her.  
>"Okame, what happened?", Kebi asked curiously.<br>"Kohza Kohza is...", Okame tried to explain to him sobbing while she struggled with her tears, which didn't want to stop the flow.  
>"What's wrong with Kohza? Where is he?", Kebi asked again because he didn't understand what Okame wanted to tell him at all.<br>The young woman also noted that it didn't work like she wanted. So she pointed her finger at collapsing house inf ront of her. Not only Kebi, but also all other people who stood around him and Okame, it was freezing cold down their spine. You could hardly imagine that anyone could survive it, if countless boulders would fall on him. They wanted to try it anyway, to free Kohza, why some of the people ran to the house, whose condition was now stable, because it had collapsed completely. The other part of the people ran to their homes to fetch shovels so they could dig better for Kohza. While they did this, Okame was still sitting stunned on the floor and couldn't defend herself against her rebellious tears, which were still running randomly her cheeks down. Since Kebi noticed that there were enough people for digging, he went to the brown-haired and tried to figure out what had happened.  
>"Okame, what's happened at all? Why did Kohza go into this house?", Kebi asked curiously. It was hard for Okame to give him an answer, because she knew that it was her fault. But the black-haired didn't stop asking and he pressed her until she finally tried to explain it to him.<br>"I...I was first in the house...I wanted to be alone, but Kohza has searched me and then came to me...", Okame said sobbing.  
>"But why then the house collapsed?", Kebi wanted to know about it.<br>"...Because there came all at once a flying a ball that then banged hard against a wall in the house.", she explained sobbing.  
>"A ball? Strange!", Kebi murmured thoughtfully to himself.<p>

At the same time at the palace of Arbana, just all sat around the table and ate their lunch.  
>"I just wonder how Kohza is! Let's see if he has such a delicious food on the table as we do. But I think rather not, because no one in Yuba cook as good as you can, Terracotta!", Toto speculated while he enjoyed Terracotta's delicious food.<br>"Don't exaggerate!", the blond-haired said embarrassed.  
>Vivi didn't like that now they were talking about Kohza at once and so she stared pensively at her food. Terracotta noticed this and she said to her:<br>"What did you do, Vivi? Do you have some fear that Kohza couldn't have enough to eat? "  
>"What? No! Of course not! Why should that be! He definitely goes brilliantly!", Vivi replied surprised.<br>Terracotta knew that she would respond like that, because she didn't want to admit that she was in love with Kohza. Since she had this conversation with Vivi, that wasn't serious at all, Terracotta pursued a strategy. She wanted to talk to Vivi always about Kohza, so she wouldn't even forget him. But the blue-haired realized what was going on and tried as good as she could, not responding her. However, the men dropped to nothing and continue to eat their food.

After eating, Vivi immediately went to Terracotta in the kitchen and put her to task.  
>"Why did you do that?", the young woman asked with an irritated voice.<br>"What do you mean?", the female cook wondered with a grin as she was washing the dishes.  
>"You know what I mean! Finally, understand that the Kohza and I are just good friends and that there will be no more!", Vivi tried to explain to her desperately. Terracotta stared at her in silence, while Vivi waited in vain for a response from her. But as the blond-haired turned back and went on with her work, the princess was very angry at her and said only:<br>"You'll probably never understand it!"  
>With these words she ran from the kitchen and barricaded herself in her room again. But Terracotta didn't cease to believe that Vivi and Kohza would come together someday.<p>

Meanwhile, the people in Yuba were still desperately trying to rescue Kohza. Some of them knew that it was too late anyway, because he had already been buried for 20minutes under the heavy rocks. But they all dug further, because they found it difficult to hand over such a horrible message to Okame. Still less they could imagine to tell Kohza's father that his only child, had died during his absence. That would deprive him of the hope to continue building Yuba. And also all the people in Yuba really liked the rebel leader and could hardly imagine that Yuba existed without him. While all people made their thoughts, suddenly one of them noticed something.  
>"Hey! I think I've found him!", one of the people shouted at once.<br>Everyone stared at him in amazement and then finally walked up to him. Okame who noticed it, stood up and ran uncertainly toward the scene. When she fought her way through the crowd to the front, she suddenly saw him in front of them. Kohza was actually rescued after nearly half an hour. A man, who was a doctor pushed his way through the crowd and felt a precaution after Kohza's pulse. Everyone was very relieved when the doctor told them:  
>"All right! His pulse was indeed not the most normal, but he isn't in any life-threatening situation!"<br>Of course Okame was very relieved in this moment and a huge stone fell from her heart. She would never forgive herself if Kohza had lost his life because of her. Because she was so happy that he survived, she thought seriously about telling him that she felt in love with him. 


End file.
